The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for checking the position of electrodes of an object, which is more particularly to be treated with electric energy supplied to the electrodes by a generator. In such an arrangement, the electrodes can slip out of a precise position and can e.g. come into contact with one another (short-circuit), drop (open), or have a too large or too small distance from one another or from the object. In certain circumstances, this can undesirably influence the supply of electric energy and in the simplest case this can lead to an inadequate action, but dangerous overloading is also possible. If e.g. the electrodes are used in a muscle stimulator, skin burns or scalds can occur.